Don't Hold Back!
by AllTheDecentNamesWereTakenDamn
Summary: What happens when two childern join the Gaang, help Aang learn Fire Bending and run a civillisation that is more advanced then the Avatars, so they teach Aang their ways of life? Will Toph agree with this and help Aang through the pain? 2 OCS!
1. OCS Profile!

AN: This was done by my brother during dinner and our trip in Canberra, I just edited it to make it more exiciting. Also, the spell chack doesn't work, so be perpared for some massive speeling mistakes.

Disclaimer for all chaps: We do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, don't think we will, but that doesn't stop us from praying.

Charatar Profile of OC's:

Calvin:  
Age: 11 Height: 5'1 Eyes colour: Black with a purple tint.  
Hair: Hair ends at shoulders, black, side fringe red hair covers one eye.  
Nose: Small Eyes: Average Lips: Small and thin Personality: Hyper, determend, brave, short-temperted, silly, always will give it a go, helper.  
Musculer, vegerterian.  
Bending type: Fire, Earth, Darkus, Light, Water and Energy.

Hannah:  
Age: 15 Height: 5'7 Eyes colour: Black with a purple tint.  
Hair: Long black, long side fringe red hair covers one eye.  
Nose: Small Eyes: Large Lips: Small and thin Personality: Determend, loner, quite normally, brave, short-temperted, always will give it a go, helper.  
Musculer.  
Bending type: Fire, Earth, Water, Darkus, Light and Energy. 


	2. Third Person POV, The First Meet

AN: Done in a $200 restraunt. Bad as ever. Love Calvi and Hanni.

"We are running out of supplies, Aang!!!!!!! We need to stop soon!!!!" Katara screams over the top of the loud wind. The Gaang is on Appa, flying over the Fire Nation, in the clouds.

"I don't know where we are!!!!!!!" Aang yells back. "Just give me a minute to find a cave!!!!!!" Katara nods, looking though her bags.

"I'm hungry!" Sokka complains.

"Well you shouldn't be, seeings you have eaten basically most of the supplies." Katara tells him off.

"Oh, please Sugar Queen. Leave him be." Toph waves her hand, a little green from the experance.

"Toph..........."

"Appa, down." Aang slowly starts to lead Appa down. Momo flies over to Sokka, who is looking for food. He finds an apple, Momo snatches it and flies to Aang, who apesentmindedly started to pat him. Katara grabs her coin bag. Three gold coins from Toph's gambling spree, twenty silver from Katara's work at a hotel for three nights and ten bronze from Sokka's Hawky. Speaking of which......

"HAWKY!!!!!!!!" Sokka cries, grabbing the message from the bird. "Aang, it is for you." He passes it.

"Yes!" He yells. "Awsome!!!!!! I know someone who might be able to help." The clouds clear, only to find Zuko's ship in fireing range. Soon fire balls are attacking Appa, Aang leads him away, towards a clearing. They jump out and Toph feels the vibrations in the ground.

"Their is a hole, huge, maybe with people." She tells Aang. Together, they make stairs and the force Appa down it. They cover it and they start to walk down the lit path. Soon they see to children, ages 11 and 15, blocking their path.

"My name is Hannah, this is my brother Calvin." She tosses her hair over her shoulder and moves into a Air Bending stance. Calvin moves into Fire Bending stance. "To enter our city, you must fight us." Toph automatically moves into her stance, Katara opens her canteen, bending the dirty water out in a ribbon, Sokka grabs his boomerange and Aanh stays calm. "We mean Avatar Aang." They nod towards him. Everyone else moves out of their stances, but Toph stays stiff. "Do not worry, Earth Bender Toph, we mean you no harm." She reliazes that Hannah barley spoke in a whisper.

"Yes, it is just a safety precaution we have to use." Calvin says. Both of their voices sound hoarse and strained, like they have been yelling for a long time.

"Well, if it means that I won't get hurt........." Hannah shakes her head. Katara makes a profile on the both of them. 'Queit, leaders, inderpendant, wants to be different, out going. I don't know if they are good people to hang out with, they look like drug addicts.' Hannah and Calvin smirk a little when she thinks this.

"Besides some bruising and broken bones that my sister can heal, no mental or permante harm will be made." Calvin's voice lowers. Aang smiles and moves into an Earth Bending stance.

"Ready when you are." Hannah smirks and the rest of the Gaang backs off. 


	3. Hannah's POV: The First Meet

AN: Trying to get the first five chapters in a week, hard when you have your brother yelling at you to get a move on. (Growl from Calvin.) Any ways.............. Our 'laptop' which is actually Dad's doesn't have spell check on it, what till chapter 6 and there will be lest mistakes. H&C.

"Move Midnight over there please!!!!!!" I command the Dragon trainers. They move my Night Fury towards the dragon stables. "Give him some salmon, then let him go into his human form." Midnight looks at me, pleased that I gave these instructions. He needs time to heal, after the massive fight he had with Calvin's Wyvern, causing his insides to be burnt and terribly infected. I can only heal it when he is in human form.

"Teaches him to insult Flames like that!" Calvin says, reading my mind. I roll my eyes. Yes, my brother named his dragon flames, even though they can't breathe fire, only dark balls and light flames. Quite effective when running from the enemy, or in Mid's case, blowing back another's fire or attacks.

"Well, Calvin, at least MY dragon doesn't call me sweet-heart or tells everyone that you two are dating when in human form." I smile sweetly at Calvin. He curses under his breath.

"Hannah?" One of the palace guards calls me over. "Can you feel that?" Being the oldest royal person, everyone has to ask me to make sure nothing is wrong with where we are. I am often insulted that I am only 15, were the leader should be 20 or so, but I am the strongest person in the world.

"Yes, the Earth is parting." I look up, my eyes are glazed over, I can feel it. "Two Earth Benders, no threat." I smirk, I haven't had a great battle in ages.

'Calvin? We need to get ready for the battle against Two Earth Benders, a Water Bender and a Warrior.' I smirk. 'Oh, and one of the Earth Benders is the Avatar.' Calvin almost faints. We walk over to the soon-to-be opening. 'Hoarse voice.' He nods.

"My name is Hannah, this is my brother Calvin." I toss my hair over my shoulder and move into a Air Bending stance. Calvin moves into Fire Bending stance. "To enter our city, you must fight us." Toph automatically moves into her stance, Katara opens her canteen, bending the dirty water out in a ribbon, Sokka grabs his boomerang and Aang stays calm. "We mean Avatar Aang." They nod towards him. Everyone else moves out of their stances, but Toph stays stiff. "Do not worry, Earth Bender Toph, we mean you no harm." She realizes that I seem a little harsh when bending, but I can't here.

"Yes, it is just a safety precaution we have to use." Calvin says. Both of our voices sound hoarse and strained, like we have been yelling for a long time.

"Well, if it means that I won't get hurt........." I shake her head.

"Besides some bruising and broken bones that my sister can heal, no mental or permanent harm will be made." Calvin's voice lowers. Aang smiles and moves into an Earth Bending stance.

"Ready when you are." I smirk and the rest of the Gaang backs off.


	4. Calvin's POV: The First Meet

"Move Midnight over there please!!!!!!" Hannah commands the Dragon trainers. They move her Night Fury towards the dragon stables. "Give him some salmon, then let him go into his human form." Midnight looks at her, pleased that she gave these instructions.

'He needs time to heal, after the massive fight he had with Calvin's Wyvern, causing his insides to be burnt and terribly infected. I can only heal it when he is in human form.'

"Teaches him to insult Flames like that!" I say, reading her mind. She rolls her eyes. Yes, I named my dragon Flames, even though they can't breathe fire, only dark balls and light flames. Quite effective when running from the enemy, or in Mid's case, blowing back another's fire or attacks.

"Well, Calvin, at least MY dragon doesn't call me sweet-heart or tells everyone that you two are dating when in human form." She smiles sweetly at me as I curse under my breath. Flames is really annoying that way.

"Hannah?" One of the palace guards calls her over. "Can you feel that?" Being the oldest royal person, everyone has to ask her to make sure nothing is wrong with where we are. We am often insulted that she is only 15, were the leader should be 20 or so, but she am the strongest person in the world, and I, 11, the second most strongest. We both are good at strategizing, using out 'abilities' and fight battles. Flying dragons are also out specialty.

"Yes, the Earth is parting." She looks up, her eyes are glazed over, as if she was blind. "Two Earth Benders, no threat." I see Hannah smirk and I read her mind.

'I haven't had a great battle in ages. Calvin? We need to get ready for the battle against Two Earth Benders, a Water Bender and a Warrior.' Hannah smirks as she tells me this. 'Oh, and one of the Earth Benders is the Avatar.' I almost faint when I hear this, the Avatar, here, in our under ground kingdom. We walk over to the soon-to-be opening. 'Hoarse voice.' I nod.

"My name is Hannah, this is my brother Calvin." I Hannah tosses her hair over her shoulder and move into a Air Bending status. I move into Fire Bending status. "To enter our city, you must fight us." Toph automatically moves into her stance, Katara opens her canteen, bending the dirty water out in a ribbon, Sokka grabs his boomerang and Aang stays calm. "We mean Avatar Aang." They nod towards him. Everyone else moves out of their stances, but Toph stays stiff. "Do not worry, Earth Bender Toph, we mean you no harm." She realizes that Hannah seems a little harsh when bending, but we can't here.

"Yes, it is just a safety precaution we have to use." I say. Both of our voices sound, as Hannah would say, hoarse and strained, like we have been yelling for a long time.

"Well, if it means that I won't get hurt........." Hannah shakes her head.

'Lair.'

'Hey, we only have only killed once, and we can't do it here. Two reasons, one, he is the Avatar and if he wins the war, we will be able to come out of hiding. And two, do you WANT people to die? You KNOW what we are like when we kill.' I mentally nod.

"Besides some bruising and broken bones that my sister can heal, no mental or permante harm will be made." My voice lowers. Aang smiles and moves into an Earth Bending stance.

"Ready when you are." I see Hannah smirk as the rest of the Gaang backs off. We are ready to fight.


	5. Hannah's POV: The First Fight

AN: Okay, fifth chappie.

Calvin: YAY!!!!!!!!

Hannah: Well, I would have gotten to it sooner if YOU stop nagging to write it!!!!!!! *Puts him in choke grip.*

Aang: Is this normal?

Katara: DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!

Sokka: Hey, Katara, you want a hug?

Katara: *Smacks him across his head.* DON'T GET ANY I DEAS!!!!!!!!!!!

Hannah: Can we just start the story?

"Earth Bending, Avatar? Just mastered?" I wink to him, he goes red and Calvin punches two fire streams and kicks a light and dark stream towards him. He jumps up, an air ball helping him fly. I jump up, doing a spin and I pause for a second, before going again, sending off water and blood streams towards him, tying him up. I gracefully fall down to the ground, doing a cartwheel, landing on my feet like a cat. Toph stiffens again. "I didn't hurt him, now did I?" She relaxes the slightest bit.

"Hannah?" I turn to Calvin, his eyes are black. Oh Gods. "I want to kill." I whistle, Mid comes out.

"Get em." He flies down, picking up Calvin, and flying him over to the palace. "Keep him down." I never leave my pose. I jump up, doing the splits. The ropes are removed and replaced with Earth and metal, to, if he wants to, let himself loose. Yep, that's what I thought, he stomped down to free himself. "You can't be more then 12," I fly out of the way of his water bubble thing, probably trying to freeze my feet still. "So, why are you 'so' in control your energy?" He spins, bringing out a sharp air sickle, without the handle of course, sending it out to me. I move out of the way.

"Aang, please......."

"Shut up Katara."

"Aang......."

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!" Everyone looks at him and I start to panic. I hold him down with air, plant material, dark, light, water, air, fire, (OW!!!!!), blood, earth and metal. "LET ME GO!!!!" I enter his mind.

'Rokku, where am I?"

'On the edge of the Spirit World. Come over and I will explain.'

'..............'

'Avatar Aang?'

'LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!'

"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!" He screams. I sigh, walking over. I put a hand on his chest and one on his forehead, sucking out all of the extra energy. I send it to Mid, who is know in human form. Aang looks up. "What......... happened?"

"You had too much extra energy, do that too often; you won't be able to control ANYTHING. You will destroy yourself and all of the Avatars existence." I explain. "That's putting it lightly." I remove all of the guards I put around him. "Calvin may have sent it to you." He growls. "Hey, don't you dare start on me."

"Can you explain more?" I look to the palace.

"Sure. Come on in. All of you." I run over towards it, waving my hand.


End file.
